


love of redrum

by Knightwatch



Category: Supernatural, Transformers - All Media Types, starwars
Genre: Crossover, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Healing, Kinks, Love Tringle, M/M, Master/Pet, Muder, Multi, Top Castiel (Supernatural), multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightwatch/pseuds/Knightwatch
Summary: Breaker wilder was Your average child with two loving fathers who worked as cops, She went to school full time and trying to follow in her parent's footsteps. Only for it to come crashing down with a late visit by the V.C.P.D world crashing and burning with the cornice for the only remaining family member. The squad sends her to the only remaining family left on her father's side. Last name Lennox, she was told she would be sent away for a minimum for three years." fuck this, was going to be a long time.." BW
Relationships: Megatron/OC, OC/OC, OptimusPrime/OC, deanwinchester - Relationship, kyloren - Relationship, megatron/opimus





	love of redrum

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to the first story that I've posted ever. now I write in my free time, but my spelling and grammar are not the best so we're going to work on this to gather! if anything seems to be wrong or missed spelled don't be shy comment away!

CHAPTER ONE: A Brothers Burden

Westport, Ireland 12:20 am Saturday, February 20.

The rain pattered harshly down the car’s windshield, making that soft pitter-patter sound as the car waited in line for the light to turn green. Resting my head on the cold glass window the light from other shops and cars flashed on the window making the raindrops seem to change color… listing to the white-noise of the outside world, for this time of night there was still plenty of cars about with only the bare minimum of people who wished to try their luck with walking in this piss pour of weather. The soft sound of the light noise from the radio filled the eerie cabin.

“ Coming from you live on 87.6 FM. there is still no new on the brutal murder of two well know cops, authority says there as to be no new le-” The radio was turned off with a low whine from the dial. 

My eyes turned away from the cold outside to look at the driver of the car, my father’s best friend Rick lowwhine. He was a long-time friend with then being the policing for seven years and then going into homicide squad with them for three years he stared straight ahead. Hands gripping the leather steering wheel cover with a white knuckle grip. A single-digit taping an odd tune on the right side of the wheel, he was a youngish rookie being in his only 30’s or so I called him a rookie. He had short buzzed to the scalp hair cut with bright baby blue eyes and a smiled that would warm a cold heart. He was one of the few people who would trust him with my life, that one changed everything for me. He has tried at first to help to come after school and help with the house and deal with the funeral plans as well. I didn’t go for his help I just wanted my dad’s back!

My fathers were cops and not everyone like cops but why did they have to be them!!

The autopsy reports side they were butcher-like cattle. sucking on a silent breath and sharply turning my eyes back to the foggy glassed window. Rick hummed as the light finally turned green, for someone that would never shut-up he was being a very quiet person. The airport was only another 1 hour and 45 mins away from the one-way trip to the ticket to Kansas City. My father has a brother who was never once talked about, they didn’t take to him coming out as gay too well and he was kicked out of the house. He never once told me about his side of the family it was a hard subject to him so we never talked about it, we only ever went to tracker’s side of the family gatherings and holidays. He went on through school and went on marrying his high school sweetheart tracker wilder. Of course, it wasn’t their blood child but I was tread like I was

Breath in, breath out, breath out brea-

“ Hey, kid… am sure you’re going to love the Lennox’s we did a background check. He owns his ranch and is in the military full time… he has a wife and 7-year-old daughter named Annabell. I know you like children!” side with a cherry voice. He looked over flicking his eyes to the road ever so often. His lips turned into a frown as he fully turned his head to face the road.

Keeping my eyes on the outside I had listened to what he had to say but I was still mad at this whole situation. I know it was to keep me safe but why send my way to someone I don’t even know? 

The 45 mins were hard as the car was silent. As we slowly pulled into the now into the best airport, rick flashed the cruiser’s light as we pulled into the drop-off zone. Parking the car he turned the car off and went to reach out for my shoulder blade only to freeze as I shifted farther away. Unblocking he took out the keys and opened the door and got out closing the door with a hard slam, it seems the world had slow down and became quiet? Was I ready to do this ready to leave My only home, where the only family had left! Who was going to take care of everything who was going to take care of hunter and Gunther? Rick side I wasn’t allowed to bring them!! So who was going to take care of two pumas who hate most people?!

I started to hyperventilate. The car’s walls started to seem to cave in there was a dull thud sound in the boot of the car. As I grabbed my knees and rocked back and forth digging my fingers into the palms into my hands. I could feel the skin breaking and the sting as I started to count down from 20, taking a deep breath my eyes staring into nothing tears threatened to fall as I led into the back of the seat. The car door opened and rick stood there with a concerned look on his face, he seems to went to reach for me but I whimpered and flinched back. He crouched placing the chase paw-patrol theme suit-case and grabbed both of my hands speaking softly as he tried to ground me. 

“ Hey, breaker it’s ok. Am here don’t cry I need you to tell me 4 things you can see right now?” he sides in a soft commanding tone. He had a strong grip on my hands as he stared into my unfocused eyes. knuckles sharp breath came from my mouth as I slowly trailed my eyes to see the stuff around us.

“ birds, cars, a lady with her baby, a k-9 unit?” I spoke my breathing coming down slowly down to a normal level as a weak sob left my capped lips and turned my head to lock my eyes with his blue eyes. Blinking with a weak sharp breath and leaned into rick’s chest my short hair ruffling his nicely pressed uniform. Taking a handoff of one of the wrists and placed it on my head and just held me there his walkie crackled to life with a few beeps after a few, minutes he pulled aways and unbuckled my seat-belt for me and helped me stand he helped me grabbed my pack-pat strapping it on he closed the door with a thumb and locked the door. We silently walked to the doors and he stopped his radio crackled to life once again.

“ all units we have 10-54 in progress any available units please respond? Sighing he took it off its hook and spoke into the mic.

“this unit 68 in route copy?”

“Copy unit 68 provide to location.” the dispatcher spoke with an odd tone voice.

Rick looked down at my eyes and frowned handing me the handle to my suitcase, and gave me a few pats on the shoulders, and smiled sadly at me. I didn’t need him to tell me living with cops would I know he needs to go. “ go they need you just don’t die I still need you rookie” I spoke with a Slate cocky tone as I grabbed the handle and pushed rick in the shoulder to his car.

He smiled and grabbed his keys from his side pouch and ran to the car opening over the hood and slide it. He whooped and opened his car door and turned on the lights and sirens and blazed his way out of there. Shaking my head I pulled the suitcase with me as I walked into the airport the doors parting and the whole place smelled like rotten socks eww… My hitchhiking boots scraped on the marble floor as walked to the gate that I need to brode to take me to Lennox’s ya!!! Blowing a strand of hair out of my hair, pulling my phone out to cheek the time I only had 10 mins before I had bored the plane thank the cows I could borde the plane if I wanted to, the turmoil lady didn’t seem to be happy as I pulled to the gate a few mins late as I had to pee! Rushing tho the gate I have her my ticket and she led me to my seat and helped put my suitcase in the holding thing above me. With a roll of the eyes and 2o mins later were we in the air, sighing I looked out the window of the plane as it shook and went into the air. Leaning my head on the back of my seat. My eyes started to burn so I just wanted to close them for five mins only for a soft giggle to interrupt my beautiful rest? Slowly peeling one eye open, I stared in the corner of my eye to see a mother with a year-old baby, the silent scream that filled my mind could have been heard from all-day to Canada! reclosed my eyelid with a silent prayer that it wouldn’t scream for the whole 13-hour flight. Flighting a single hand pulled the hood over my head to cover my face as the child gave another high-pitched sequel hughhhhh…. That was my last thought as drifted into a light sleep.

13 hours later Kansas city airport, 10 am local time.

I woke with a jolt as the plane shook and bounced as it came to the landing. Re-closed my eyes that fuckng child had not stopped screaming all the way, the mother had tried to keep the child quiet but did it all the flight. Eghhhhh as the plane came to a jerk and slowly came to a stop the caption came over the mic.” this ur caption speaking thank you for flighting air-confall” with a huff and roll of eyes. The lady and child left first and I waited everyone was overcrowding one another trying to get off this dam plane. Sighing it took about 15 mins and there were only a few people left so I got up picking up my backpack swinging it over my shoulder, pushed through the seats and over to where the lady had placed my suitcase taking it down I rolled it down the iel and to the gate, the same flight-intent with the fake smile she was telling everyone has a good trip. Sighing I walked past her and into the terminal.

As I walking into the main part of baggies claim the place was swarming with people, children screaming parents yelling at the poor Cheek out people, and people yelling about their planes being late “wow” I thought as walked past most of the people to the main part of the airport there wasn’t much sluggish to bring with me, rick side he would send the rest of my stuff in a few days once everything calmed down. Hmm.. now what did rick say who I was look- BUZZZZZZ hmm?

Walking to a quieter place. Pulling my phone out and turned opened the lock screen, was 3 new messages from rick. A smirk quickly came to my lips only to fall as I swiped the message away and there was a picture of me and Dad… swiping the lock screen away. I tapped on the screen to bring up the imessage and slowly started to read the messages. 

Rick:” Hey kid! ( winky face” 9: 30 am  
Rick:” Have u landed yet? Oh, hawk side doesn’t eat the bangles on the plane!” 9:35 am  
Rick: “hey remember your looking for a sign that says wilder on it with a middle-aged man with short dirty blond hair with sky blue eyes and a military outfit on. Also, remember to eat your snacks ur bag!!

I stared down at my phone one eyebrow raised as I chewed on my bottom lips... Smirking I typed a replay.

Breaker: ok there rookie you went his phone-number there too? Maybe a first date tho? 10: 35 am

I smirked and placed it in my front hoodie pocket and pulled my suitcase in the pickup place I stood by a pillar leaning into. Pulling the suitcase so that it was resting in front of Me. Waiting for my text to be answered, unstrapping my backpack from my shoulder I placed it down and zipped it open, and grabbed the ziplock bag full of dino chicken nuggies. Opening the bag I grabbed one and popped it into my mouth. Chewing I scanned my surroundings looking for the person that rick had described. Humm I waited and waited, it was about 45 mins later, and with my dino nuggets gone and rick still didn’t text me back. Well, this is fucked. Sighting I pulled my phone back out and tapped on the screen to the call button, and placed the phone by my ear hearing the ringing sound. 

“Pick up rookie, pick up..” I mumbled as the ringing continued. It’s pretty late in Westport by now hopefully he was up. The phone ringed once more fearing it would hang up only for it to click and crocky voice to fill the speaker!

Rick: “ hello?... breaker what’s wrong!?” he spoke his voice breaking as he had just got woking up. 

Nipping on my bottom lip I spoke with a tired voice. “ so did this Lennox guy get lost this rookie?” I side hoping he wouldn’t be mad for walking him he likes his sleep. Wired for being a cop then they like never sleep anyways.

Rick: he should be there... Hold on ill call u right back.” he said sharply. Oh fuck rookie mad as fuck, pulling the phone back I stared at the screen blinking two times and tapped afoot to a quick beat. The longer I had to wait the longer I knew he would get pisser. Huffing I leaned my head to the pillar it was cool and just tempting to rest my eyes. Sighing I tapped my foot to the beat to tears of fears -everybody wants to rule the world. Only for my phone to buzz with a message from an unknown number  
677-908-7669: hey breaker this is William Lennox was running late kid sorry we’re two hours out be there as soon as I can.” 12:30 pm.

Egggghhhhh with a deep roll of my eyes I saved his number in my phone as Lennox and packed my stuff up and re-shoulder my backpack and head for the chairs that were in a nice quiet place. Parking my ass I took off my backpack placing it at my feet with the suitcase. Pulling out my phone I texted Rick and then opened my reading app this was going to be a fun two hours.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“ fuck” I shouted and tapped my thumb on the leather wheel only to as the cab gave a silver of a shiver!

“Sorry hide” I spoke as his form rolled forwards as we came near the airport a car seems to cut off hide and he braked hard jerking his frame. The person in the car flipped us off and speed into the same place. We were very late by two hours we were just on our way home from coming back from Diego Garcia. This was a great first impression ever, running a hand through my short hair as we came into the airport underground parking garage. Placing our military slip-on hides dashboard he turned his self off and activate his holo-form. Opening the doors I hoped out and closed the door a little harder than need I paced back and forth what could I say to her hi am ur father brother sorry were late had to break up a sinteal being fight. No way I thought. 

Annabell and sharah knowing about the bots were enough, taking a breath I saw hide standing by his alt-mode. Optimus and the rest of the bots were informed about breaker having to come live with us for about a year at most. There were stricked orders by Optimus and myself for the bots to be on their best behavior and to keep themself hidden from breaker at all cost. Stepping back and forth she had never met any of our side of the family, when hunter had come out as gay it wasn’t a proud thing for our family. We shoved him away and now he was gone there wasn’t any am sorry would like this only time and hopefully, she would let me in to get to know her better. I felt a large hand fall on my shoulder rooting me in place. Turning my head hide was standing beside me know he holo-form a few inches taller than me. Raising a single eye-brow his gruff voice seemed to stick as he spoke.

“ don’t despair will, she isn’t you’re the first offspring. She will be no different, Prime has briefed the others about the fremme up bring and the events that followed to her being a warred into your custody. She seems to have a strong spirit from the reports I’ve read on her she will be alright time heals all wounds even the worst.” he spoke as if this wasn’t his first time saying them. Sighing I took a deep few calming breaths and noded he gave a rare smile and nodded his head to the entrance to the pickup entrance door, calming my nerves and standing up tall we both walked into the lobby the place was packed with people. I scanned to where rick said she should have been only for her not to be! Signing I turned around only for hide to be sniffing the air it more sounded like he was just huffing really loud?

Phuff phuff..sniff sniff…” i smell her! Follow me.” he sides. a snort left my mouth I quickly cover it with a cough as he sent me a sharp look. Ops! I had forgotten about how the Autobots were more advanced than us humans. A quick thought came to mind Annabell was right he did sound like a hound dog. Smirking he sniffed and came to a short stop nearly slamming into his back. Walking around to stand by his side i started to where he was looking at.

They’re sitting on her phone was a young woman with neck-length deep burgundy that was tied back in a ponytail. It showed off a massive scar that crossed over her face in a thick faded pink scar, it showed the tan in her skin as her left eyes flicked from right to left as she read on whatever was on her phone. She was wearing a thick black hoodie had thick black-framed glasses, tan leggings, and rough-looking hiking boots that seem to have seen better days, a paw-patrol-themed suitcase, and an outback hiking bag. A snicker left my lips. That was a mistake as she turned her head to stare at us, my eyes widened as two different eye colors stared back!

Her left eye being a bright amber with an almost golden tone to it, well her right eye was... Bright Caribbean blue? The scar on her face as an eye swore if that’s what u were looking for. Her lip twitched and her brows knitted together as she seems to be guarding her self every muscle seem tight like a spring ready to break. Hide to the first step towards her only for to jolt bolting to the chair screeching as shoved without thinking I called out. “ breaker wilder?!” my voice in a soft tone but firm in the brief phone call before getting word about hunters death he had told me she wasn’t a very good listen and to always have more firm voice but meantone as he would say.

Holding my hand out into a nou-threatening posture and slowly walked towards her,  
People started to stare as most people can’t mind their own business.” breaker moose wilder you will stand down.” I barked.

Her pupils went as wide as dinner plates as she breathed quickly through her nose, she flicked her eyes around her see other people stare at us. She shifted to one foot or another stiffly. Looked over my shoulder to hide then back to me she straightened her back arms behind her back, feet forwards. Eyes forwards she spoke like a true will trained commander would.

“ am sorry major! I’ll repo-” she stopped and a low growl fell from her lips. She huffed, with a roll of her eyes she grabbing her phone and backpack she grabbed the suitcase in one hand and her phone in another. Placing it in her hoodie. She frowned as she stood there thinking before she spoke. 

“ you must be William Lennox? Did rookie tell you about me? And that brick wall of a human being must be Axel blaze weapon specialist for ur squad.” she smirked, conner of her lips curled showing a little longer front teeth than normal almost like a k-9 tooth? Hide came to stand beside me his eyebrow raised as he stared down at her she was only 5’5 compared to his 5’10, she angeled her head with a hard stare. A snort left her lips? Extending her free hand she leads it out towards hide. “ Breaker wilder better know as the scar from my unit!!” she spoke with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will be updated once a month with work and other life stuff. now u can leave a comment or dm me and ill get back to you as soon as I can


End file.
